A New Time (Re-write)
by Padfootette
Summary: Five months pregnant Riley-Mae Verity Potter-Black (female harry) and seven months old Teddy Lupin get pulled through time by Loki to be used as a Champion to defeat the Avengers, but when Loki sees the vulnerable state she's in he goes to kill her and she ends up being saved by the Avengers.I adopted this story
1. Chapter 1: Time Warp

Changes to timeline: Voldemort was defeated when Riley-Mae (FemHarry) was nineteen, nearly twenty and she was captured a month after killing Voldemort, she was tortured and raped. Everyone who died in the Battle of Hogwarts dies when femharry is nineteen instead of seventeen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to the right owners i.e. J.K. Rowling and Marvel. I have also adopted this story with permission.

Chapter One, Time Warp

Riley-Mae Verity Potter smiled down at the cute little seventh month old boy in her arms. Now people may think that the little boy was hers because of his hair and eye colour but in actual fact he was her godson who is able to change his features because of his Metamorphous abilities that he inherited from his birth mother Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks. "How about a cuddle before we both go back to sleep hey Teddy?" Riley-Mae asked the little boy who was clutched to her chest, smiling down at him lovingly as he held onto her pointer finger.

She hadn't felt this at peace for months ever since the battle ended where she lost everyone she loved and cared for except for the little boy in her arms and Andromeda. A month after the battle she was captured by the remaining Death Eaters out for revenge because she'd killed their Lord. She was tortured and raped continuously within the three months she was held captive, but thankfully it wasn't multiple men who had raped her and so she knew who the father of her baby was, not that it mattered for he would never see her daughter if she had anything to say about it. She had managed to escape a few week ago and even now she was still suffering from some of her more serious injuries. The only thing that had made her feel even remotely better about was that fact that just as she had escaped she had managed to take out most of those who had tortured her, but unfortunately she had been unable got revenge on the one who had raped her.

A frown down turned her lips as she shook her head in order to clear her head of such morbid thoughts. That was all behind her now, she'd kept the baby as she couldn't bring herself to have an abortion and it wasn't her baby's fault, after all something good had come out of something bad. Riley-Mae smiled down at Teddy as he babbled back at her as she talked to him trying to soothe him off to sleep. As she stood up to place Teddy back into the cot at the foot of her bed, she was surrounded by a bright white light. The only thing Riley-Mae was able to do just before she lost consciousness was to hold little Teddy securely to her chest in a un breakable hold, ensuring the toddler was kept safe in her arms.

Riley-Mae came to slowly making sure to make any sudden sounds of movements to give away to anyone nearby that she was awake. Peeking her eyes open slightly and straining her ears to try and catch the slightest noise around her she realised that she was hurtling through time and space, eerily similar to how she felt when she used the time turner with her two friends in their third year. She didn't know how or why this was happening but she did know it was aggravating her injuries something fierce and she was worried about her two little ones. With that thought she held Teddy tighter to her chest as if to protect him, she hoped this unexpected trip wouldn't cause any harm to her baby or Teddy. She swore to herself that whoever had made this happen would be going down if anything at all happened to her two precious babies. Teddy stirred slightly and she did her best to soothe him in her situation. As Teddy quieted down once more they were enveloped in the same light as before.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson was very happy and satisfied with himself. He had just completed a spell that would summon a champion from another part of the world to fight for him, one that had almost as much power as him. It didn't matter that the invasion had failed, he would succeed with this plan. He would use his magic and with the help of the magic of the tesseract he would hijack the persons mind and then enslave the world, with his champion by his side, depending on who it was of course.

But first he would start with the Avengers. Who were currently all stood in front of him staring at him like the compete idiots they are, except for his gormless brother Thor, who had realised what the spell actually was supposed to accomplish and had quickly informed the rest of the merry band of idiots. He scoffed as he saw them all shifting into battle positions as the bright light shined brighter in front of him.

As the light continued to grow brighter Tony was appalled to see the form of a petite pregnant woman who had a small baby boy held protectively to her chest start to appear before them. The young lady immediately fainted as soon as the light faded. Anger coursed through his veins like nothing he'd ever felt before when he saw Loki start to raise his sceptre ready to impale the woman, no doubt because he deemed her as useless in the condition she was in. Thinking quickly Tony blasted Loki away from the woman with a well placed repulser blast. A satisfied smirk pulled at his lips as the so called God went flying into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Clanking over to the unconscious women he slips up his face plate and carefully picked her up frowning at how light she felt. He made a mental note to think over it later as he saw her eyes beginning to open; her brilliant green eyes framed by impossibly thick black lashes. She blinked up at him trying to focus her eyes holding the little boy closer to her before she fainted once again.


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

Chapter Two, Explanations

Tony gently set the woman on his fancy sofa, at the moment he didn't even care that the piece of furniture was no doubt being ruined due to the dirt and blood that now covered his white leather sofa, it could always be replaced with a much nicer one later. Making sure the little boy was safe in the woman's arms so he wouldn't fall off the sofa he turned to the others. "Get him out of here!" Tony growled pointing to Loki who was sitting against the wall just watching them. He was pissed and he didn't want the God in his tower any longer than necessary and he could tell the others were just as angry as him. They were all livid that Loki had carelessly pulled someone from their own time, but what angered him more was the fact that he was going to kill her when he saw the small boy in her arms and her baby bump.

Loki lifted his hand, a spell on his lips ready to fight them as the Avengers advanced on him, but when he saw he was outnumbered he slumped in defeat. "If it's all the same to you," Loki says looking at Tony. "I'd like that drink now."

"You won't be getting anything from me reindeer games!" Tony snarled at him. "Take him to Fury." He ordered Natasha and Clint. "Thor help them get him to the helicarrier."

"What about her?" Natasha said nodding in the direction of the unconscious woman. "She's staying here," Tony said firmly glaring at her as if daring her to argue. "I'll get Bruce to check her over and once, and only once I'm satisfied that she, her baby and the boy is not harmed in anyway then we'll question her." He told them pointing to Bruce and Steve."Jarvis show them the way out." Tony said as he exited the room to take off his suit.

"Tony where did you go?" Steve asked, he had been gone for nearly twenty minutes which was much longer than what it usually took to take off the suit. "I went to get this from my room." Tony said holding up a large fluffy green blanket. Tony stopped in front of the sofa and really looked at the woman on his sofa. She was very pale, unhealthily so, with long, curly black hair that flowed down to about her waist. Tony knew from memory that her eyes were bright green, the most intense shade he had ever seen. She was fairly short, probably around five foot but no more than five foot two, she looked to be around 4 or 5 months pregnant, but if he had to guess he would say the latter. She was wearing pyjamas with a fawn and a rabbit on them, but he was worried about the number of scars on her body.

Some were years old by the looks of them but some she had most likely gotten just before or while she was pregnant and that concerned him greatly, especially as he noticed her left arm in a splint and looking very red underneath. "Jarvis run a diagnostic scan on her and the boy in her arms to make sure there are no adverse affects." Tony ordered as he gently covered the woman and the boy. It was silent for a few moments as Steve, Bruce and Tony sat on the other sofa and one of the chairs that were placed in a U shape in front of the flat screen T.V. "There appears to be no adverse affects to either of them. The boy is seven months old and is in perfect health, but is not a blood relation to the woman. The unborn child is around five months along and seems to be progressing as it should be and was not affected due to Loki's spell either Sir," JARVIS informed them.

"But the woman seems to be in quite a bit of pain from her arm and a scar above her heart. I don't know what caused it Sir but it seems like an oval burn mark and that something had been cut from her chest likely from the object used to burn her imbedding in her chest. She also appears to have been tortured at some point due to her damaged nervous system. If I had to guess Sir, I'd say she's likely been held captive around five months ago, around the beginning of summer if her injuries are any indication."

"Thank you Jarvis," Bruce muttered in shock. There was a moment of silence as the three men seemed to be taking in all that Jarvis had said. "Jarvis...would you say...that the baby was..." Steve trailed off unable to comprehend all that had happened to the young woman before them. "That the baby was conceived while she was held captive Master Steve. I'm afraid that is the only possibility as the dates are too close, as the scan shows that it was forced."

"Thank you Jarvis, prepare the spare room next to mine." Tony said grimly. He couldn't comprehend what this young woman had been through as the more they found out the worse it seemed to get and she wasn't even awake yet. "As you wish Sir." Jarvis replied. It proved the state of shock they were all in for neither Bruce nor Steve argued that he was being presumptuous in the matter of setting up a room for her, in fact they seemed to agree with him. They sat in silence for another twenty minutes when they noticed her eyes start to twitch, signalling that she was about to wake up.

* * *

Riley-Mae slowly opened her eyes, squinting as her eyes became accustomed to the light. She groaned quietly as her head pounded furiously and her whole body ached. She felt a small body clinging onto her pyjama top and that was when everything came rushing back. Sitting up carefully she checked over Teddy to make sure he was alright and once she was satisfied that the sleeping boy wasn't harmed in anyway she started to frantically check for a sign that her baby was still alive. She slumped back against the cushions letting out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding when she felt her baby kick against her hand.

"Mamma." She heard come from her right. Looking down Riley-Mae smiled brightly at Teddy brushing his now blue hair out of his face. "Hello Teddy." She smiled kissing his forehead causing him to giggle. She turned her head when she heard someone clearing their throat only to tense and pull Teddy closer to her as she took note that there were other people sat in the room with her. Three rather large, muscular and handsome men were sat opposite her "Hello." She whispered quietly not looking at either of them but at the green blanket someone had put over her and Teddy, all the while taking note of the room she was in and where all available exits were at from the corner of her eye, a habit she had picked up whilst on the run during the war.

"Hello I'm Tony Stark aka Ironman, this is Dr Bruce Banner aka the Hulk and that is Steve Rogers aka Captain America." The man now known as Tony Stark introduced with a grin.  
"Tony!" Steve hissed.  
"What? You're still in your suit and Bruce is only wearing ripped trousers and the outside of my tower is destroyed. I had to explain." Tony justified himself. Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tony's got a point Steve." He insisted not looking at Tony's smug look.

"Fine." Steve sighed before turning to the woman who was watching them in slight amusement, however he could see that she was still tense. Looking over the woman critically he did a double take when he saw that the baby boy in her arms now had bright blue hair. "How did that happen?" He asked pointing to the baby. The woman looked down at the boy in her arms whilst smiling softly at him, however it took a while before she answered and the three men could tell that she was debating on what exactly to say. "He's able to change his hair and eye colour, it's an ability he got from his mother." She explained with a sigh as though she didn't exactly want to give away such information. "I'm Riley-Mae Verity Potter-Black and this is my godson and now adopted son Theodore 'Teddy' Remus Lupin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Steve replied smiling but Riley-Mae could tell that it was more fake than anything as the smile didn't reach his eyes. Riley-Mae agreed amicably though secretly she was wary of them and inconspicuously moved closer to the back of the sofa but she refused to show it as she not only didn't want to upset Teddy but she also didn't want the three large men in the room to realise she was frightened. Tony shared a look with Bruce and Steve when they saw the young woman move away from them and try to blend in with the back of the sofa.

Clearing his throat softly so as not to startle her too much Tony got up from where he was seated and moved slowly towards her whilst she looked up at him warily, noticing this he stopped once he stood in the middle of the floor the coffee table the only thing separating them. "How about I show you to your room that's down the hallway, as you must be tired after what reindeer games put you through." Tony suggested. "I'm afraid we don't have a cot for little Teddy." Tony apologised as he helped her up off of the sofa once she'd agreed. "That's okay he can just sleep with me." Riley-Mae said as she adjusted her hold on Teddy who was already asleep. "Thank you for everything Tony."

"You don't have to thank me Mae." Tony said with a small smile as he draped the blanket over her shoulders. "Come, let's get you settled. If you need anything, anything at all no matter what time just ask JARVIS and he'll make sure you get it." Tony assured her.  
"Thank you." Riley-Mae said gratefully smiling up at him. She looked over her shoulder at the two men. "Goodnight." She called to them as Tony led her out of the room she heard the two of them calling after her. "Good night Riley-Mae, sleep well."


	3. Chapter 3: Doubts

Chapter Three, Doubts

Tony was pacing around his room thinking about the day's events when Jarvis notified him that there was whimpering coming from Mae's room, concerned he went to investigate. Tony knocked on the door a couple of times but when there was no answer he slowly opened the door to see Mae crying in her sleep her head tossing back and forth on her pillow. Approaching the bed he carefully removed Teddy from her arms as he sat on the edge of the bed and tried to wake her. "Mae? Mae! Come on Mae wake up your safe you and Teddy are safe now." Tony said softly but firmly as he rubbed her arm as he didn't want to wake the baby that he held carefully in his arms. He rubbed her arm a bit harder and jumped when she woke up with a startled scream and scuttled away from him. "Hey, hey it's okay Mae it's me Tony. Your safe now the three of you are safe." Tony soothed moving a bit closer so as not to startle her, again.

"Your safe Mae I promise." Tony assured the still frightened young woman. Instead of calming down like he hoped Riley-Mae burst into heart wrenching sobs not sure what he was meant to do exactly Tony carefully shifted Teddy into one arm as he moved closer to Riley-Mae and pulled her into him holding her awkwardly as he tried to soothe her. As Tony pulled her into his arms his scent filled her nose and her sea nymph started purring and jumping around in the back of her mind as she found her dominate mate. It shocked her that she suddenly stopped crying and just froze in his arms she didn't know if she was ready for that yet and why would he want a woman who had two children by different fathers. She was so confused, she didn't know what to do.

Feeling Mae freeze in his arms immediately started berated himself as he remembered what Jarvis had told them last night and rushed to soothe for least she have a panic attack or something. "Mae calm down. It's alright I'm not going to hurt you or Teddy or your baby I just want to help you. I don't know what it is but I've never like this about anyone, I just want to make sure your alright." Tony soothed. Pulling back Riley-Mae wiped away her tears smiling softly at Tony as he carefully passed Teddy to her as soon as he was in her send she immediately held him close to her chest to soothe her wrecked nerves ignoring the slight hurt expression that crossed Tony's face. "I'm sorry I thought I was back there." Riley-Mae said softly her shaking subsiding slightly.

"It's fine Mae you don't have to apologise. I know you don't have any reason to trust us given how you got here but I can assure you you're safe. Try and get some rest." said Tony smiling softly as he went to leave the room. "Tony." Riley-Mae's voice calling him back before he could leave the room. "Thank you."

"Goodnight Mae." said Tony softly closing the door behind him. "Jarvis keep an eye on them and let me know if something like this happens again. Don't let anyone go in there unless Mae says so and could you order some baby things, hopefully that'll help her feel better if Teddy has somewhere safe to sleep." Tony ordered quietly so Mae wouldn't hear him if she was awake. "Will do Sir." Jarvis replied. "Thanks J." said Tony gratefully as he headed to his work shop to start tinkering there was no way he was going to sleep now.

Inside Riley-Mae's room she had not fallen back to sleep as she too could no longer sleep after the events that happened in her room; instead she sat up holding Teddy close to her as she thought over all that had happened. How could she have a mate and why now she wasn't ready for that and she didn't know if she ever would be. It was just her luck that she had to be a Sea Nymph and a witch. She didn't want a mate she could look after herself and her children like she had all her life, she had all the family she needed in her babies and Andy whom she was separated from Andy would have noticed her absence now and was probably going out of her mind with worry.

Even though she wasn't ready for a mate and doubted she ever would be she couldn't help but admit that she did feel something towards Tony and that she felt safe with him, the only man she felt safe with was her Godfather Sirius and now he was gone. She didn't know what frightened her more. After all she's been through could she really trust someone let alone a man? She didn't think so, but her Sea Nymph side disagreed with her and she didn't know what to do. Sighing she leaned more into the pillows all she knew was it was going to be a long night and an even longer day, a day she didn't want to see let alone start anytime soon.


End file.
